Un día en la guardería
by MisS.VulturI
Summary: ¿Cuántas cosas pueden suceder en un día? Y en una guardería. Soy Bella. Y esa es mi historia.


**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece (por desgracia, porque si Edward fuera mío, jm!). Todo lo que conozcan es obra de la gran Meyer. Lo demás es producto de mis musicales neuronas-.**

**Aquí va algo que se me ocurrió mientras arreglaba mi casa. Creo que voy a tener que hacerlo más a menudo. :D Nos leemos abajo. Disfruten.**

**En la guardería…**

Levantarse temprano otro día más, desayunar pancakes preparados por mi mami Reneé e ir a la guardería.

Y luego, dejar que dos niños idiotas y guapos se peleen por mí, alegando ser vampiros y hombres lobos, cuando todos saben que esas criaturas solo existen en las películas y los libros de miedo que leen los adultos; no es entretenido en lo absoluto. No era muy divertido la mayor parte de las veces.

Mami me vistió con una bata que tía Rosalie me había regalado, y peinó mi cabello castaño en dos coletas. Luego, me puso mis zapatitos de princesa, y bajamos a ver a papá Charlie, antes de que fuese a trabajar.

Mami se despidió de mi en la puerta de la guardería y se fue a trabajar. La señorita Esme nos recibió y casi enseguida me ayudó a dejar mi mochila en mi sillita, y me entregó muchos papeles, lápices y crayones para que dibujara.

Fue un rato muy entretenido, todos estaban haciendo figuras diferentes con la plastilina, mientras yo pintaba un bonito paisaje con brillantes colores.

Jacob, mi mejor amigo, estaba al final del aula, molestando a los demás compañeros junto con Mike, quién en este momento le pegaba plastilina en el pelo a Tanya y a Lauren.

-Niños, hora de merendar- nos llamó la señorita Esme, la mamá de Edward, el niño bonito de los ojos verdes y el pelo del color de los caramelos que mamá me compraba para los resfriados, los de miel, mis favoritos.

-Quiero ver sus manitas brillantes antes de probar los pasteles que amablemente nos hizo la señora Stanley.-nos sonrió dulcemente.

-Pasteles-, hm, me relamí los labios, aunque sabía que era de mala educación, y si alguien se hubiese dado cuenta, no me hubiese escapado de una regañina.

-Gracias, Sra. Stanley- coreamos todos, y la señora regordeta asintió y se retiró, de nuevo a la cocina.

-Puedo sentarme a tu lado, linda Bella- preguntó Edward, el vampiro, mi príncipe verde. Aunque tenía un nombre un poco feo y pasado de moda para este tiempo, pues su tierna carita y su sonrisa algo torcida, como ya dije lo hacía ver muy lindo.

Después de sonrojarme furiosamente; sí, olvidé decirlo, me da pena bastante a menudo, y cada vez mis mejillas se colorean de rojo tomate; asentí con la cabeza a Edward, que aún estaba de pie al lado de mi sillita.

-Y qué, chupasangres, no vas a decir nada- pinchó Jacob, que estaba a mi otro costado. Aunque era mi amigo, a veces era un poco molesto, a decir verdad.

-Basta Jacob, estás molestando a la linda Belly.

-Linda Belly, ugh! Que repugnante- masculló, mientras mordía un pedazo de pastel.-

-No le hagas caso, Belly, él está celoso porque tú serás mi novia – sonrió torcidamente.

-Cómo?,- se atragantó Jacob. Bella es mi mejor amiga, y cuando seamos grandes, nos primaremos, como dice mi pá, y la cigüeña nos traerá pequeñitos que se convertirán en qui, qui… en lobos… como mi manada. –terminó un feliz Jacob.

-No es así, chucho.. Yo me casaré con Belly, y nos iremos a vivir la isla que mi papá le regaló a mamá, y viviremos felices siempre.. y Belly se convertirá en la más hermosa vampira del mundo.

-Detéganse, dije yo. -Y quién me ha pedido permiso? – Vampiros, hombres lobos, saben qué.. yo,… ehm, yo soy Suiza.

-Suiza? – preguntó Edward.

-Sí, tonto, qué no la oíste? ¿Suiza? – me reí.

-Sí. Es lo que dice mi mami cuando no quiere que papá y tío Emmett peleen y la ponan a ella en el medio.

-Ah!

-Sí. Lo siento. Debimos preguntarte antes a quién elegirías. –murmuró Edward, con su carita triste. –Belly, eres una niña muy linda, y me gustas mucho. Te gustaría ser mi novia?.

Asentí, ya que estaba tan nerviosa y apenada que no pude encontrar las palabras-.

Edward sonrió y se acercó a mi mejilla.

Entonces pasó algo inesperado. Jake, que estaba a un lado, haciendo muecas raras mientras miraba la escena, pasó corriendo entre nosotros. Y me besó en los labios.

-Ugh!, fue casi tan asqueroso como pensaba- murmuró, al tiempo que estregaba su cara y luego se rió, mientras se separaba a una distancia prudencial de Edward.

Miré a este último, y solo veía como su cara era roja, después morada, después casi azul.. y juro que me asusté.

-Vuelves a hacer eso y vas a tener que correr el resto de tus días a tres patas. ¿Lo has entendido, chucho?- dijo con los labios apretados, y luego echaron a correr por todo el salón.

Quién sabe, después de todo, ser Bella no era tan malo.

**Cortito, pero al menos para mí, hermoso. **

**Me gustó como quedó!**

**Y a ustedes?**

**Háganmelo saber en un rr o por correo. **

**Cambio y fuera. **


End file.
